


Mythology

by WinnifredDirective



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnifredDirective/pseuds/WinnifredDirective





	Mythology

Nick Burkhardt caught his girlfriend’s eye. “This mission is going rather well.”

Juliette Silverton agreed. “Considering we live a tortuous fiction, it’s remarkable we haven’t been discovered.

“When we’re working so hard to hide the fact that I’m a Grimm tracking down centuries-old German mythology in modern-day Portland…”

“…no one is going to suspect you’re an English wizard tracking down centuries-old German mythology in modern-day Portland.”

“Your idea was brilliant, Ginny. I’m happy the Ministry let you help with the assignment.”

“Hey! No “G” name. Do you want to slip in front of someone?”

“Right. Sorry. 10 points from Gryffindor.”


End file.
